Looking back I have this to regret
by SodasGurl
Summary: A new girl moves to Tulsa and meets the gang. She has never let herself love or be loved by anyone untill she meets a certian greaser who turns her whole world around. *sniff* *finished* *Cries*
1. Savannah's POV

OK this is going to be short for now but it will get longer but if you like it I need you to review and tell me or I wont continue it I'm trying for at least 5 reviews per chapter please. Thanx. And again this is another Sodapop meets girl fix. I'm sorry but I love romance fix and Soda is the perfect target. ( Enjoy. And I don't own The Outsiders I only own Savannah and her mom Mrs. Taylor Thanx  
  
Summery: A girl moves to Tulsa and meets up with the gang and falls for a certain greaser but needs a little help from her friends to find out how she truly feels about him.  
  
  
  
As I walked off the train into the town I would be calling home from now on I had two things on my mind. 1) My social life: How would I adjust to living here, so far away from my hometown in New York. And 2) my love life: There was a phrase that had been going through my mind for a few weeks now and I couldn't figure out what it meant. "Looking back I have this to regret, that too often when I loved I did not say so." I don't know what it means but one of my friends told me to remember that before I moved. She said something about me never letting myself fall in love with anyone. It's not my fault I didn't want to fall in love, when you fall in love you get hurt so I just try not to.  
  
When my mother and I got to our house I was surprised to see a group of guys sitting around the porch next door to ours and they were mostly around my age. Some of them looked up and one started making cat calls at me. I shrugged it off and went inside. About an hour later I got bored sitting around inside. (I cant sit still for long.) and I decided to go outside to look around.  
  
Two of the boys from next door was sitting on the doorstep and the younger looking one was smoking a cigarette. When they saw me they both got up and came over to the fence that separated our houses.  
  
"Hey you just moved in didn't you?" The older and in my opinion was cuter asked with a smile that went from ear to ear.  
  
"Yea we just got in today." I replied I decided not to say too much to them I didn't know what they were like and I didn't want to cause any trouble.  
  
"Well I'm Sodapop Curtis and this is my brother Ponyboy and we just wanted to say were sorry for the way Dallas acted earlier. He's always like that he wont hurt you tho. He's pretty cool after you get to know him." Soda held out his hand to shake mine and Pony did the same.  
  
"I'm Savannah Lee Ann Taylor."  
  
"hey were going to the to go hang out somewhere later on would you like to come along maybe we can show you around and get to know you better I mean you do live next door to us."  
  
"Sure that would be great I have no idea where anything is around here so I could use the help. Thanks." I smiled and we arranged a time for us to meet up and I went back inside to ask my mom and to get ready.  
  
  
  
OK I know its short but like I said it will get longer if I can get reviews. This isn't gonna be a mushy love story until later the first few chapters will just be them all getting to know each other. Please R&R. Thanz  
  
Peace 


	2. Sodas POV

OK chapter 2 its still gonna be short but this one is from the greasers POV when Savannah moves in. Please R&R for both chapters. And its Soda talking.  
  
  
  
We were all sitting outside when a car pulled up next door.  
  
"Hey looks like someone finally bought that old house." Pony said from a porch step. He was smoking a cigarette like he always is.  
  
We all looked up when Pony said that the first to get out of the car was an older woman. But she didn't look like a rude or mean person like many of the people in our town were. A moment after she got out of the car another girl got out of the car. This on was about my age and she was actually kinda cute. She had long reddish blond hair and soft blue eyes. When Dallas saw her he started making catcalls at her.  
  
"Hey baby how ya doin? Wanna come over and have some fun?" That's all I'm gonna say about what Dallas was saying some of it was just plain mean. She just looked at us for a moment and walked inside. Everyone but me and my brothers started laughing we hated it when the guys made fun and picked on nice girls like her. At least she seems like a nice girl. She might not have been dressed to classy but at least she didn't give Dallas the finger or cuss him out like most of the girls do.  
  
Everyone but Pony and me had gone back inside when the girl came back outside. I waved to her to get her attention and then pony and I went over to talk to her at the fence. I apologized for Dallas being so rude and she even agreed to hang out with us and let us show her around.  
  
When we went back inside everyone was sitting around watching Mickey Mouse again. (That's all we ever watch) and I told them about Savannah. Dallas got an evil grin on his face so I might need to keep an eye on him when they all meet her. But after I finished telling them about her I went to take a shower. Savannah is kinda cute and she seems nice enough to me but I wonder how she's gonna react to me after she finds out what my friends are like.  
  
  
  
OK I know that ending sucked and I'm sorry it was short again but like I said I need reviews. So please take the time to R&R and tell me what you think Thanx  
  
peace 


	3. and there off (sorta)

Ok same old stuff I don't own any one but Savannah bla, bla, bla. Ok on to chapter 3 =) Oh and again this is from Sodas POV.  
  
I walked next door to get Savannah later on that night. Everyone was waiting at the house for me to get back so they could meet her. I rang the doorbell and the older woman from earlier opened it.  
  
"Can I help you young man?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes please I'm looking for Savannah." The woman, who I figured was Savannah's mother, nodded and disappeared into the house. She reappeared a moment later.  
  
"Are you Soda?" I nodded slowly and she smiled.  
  
"Savannah's not ready yet but would you like to come inside and wait? I just made some cookies and I'll get you some milk." I smiled and nodded again since when have I turned down free food. Their house was made much like ours but neater. I sat in their living room eating my cookie, which was really good, and Savannah came out of her room a few minutes later.  
  
"Hi Soda I see mom talked you into some cookies." I smiled and she laughed a little.  
  
"Yea she had to twist my arm to get me to take them too." She smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Ok fine she didn't twist my arm I just never turn down food." She laughed and kissed her mom on the cheek before leading me out of the house. When we got to my house I looked through the window and Darry and Pony were sitting in the living room watching TV with the rest of the gang. I turned to Savannah before opening the door.  
  
"Ok this is my family and friends and some of them like Dallas can be really rude sometimes but if any of them say anything don't worry about it I'll shut them up for you." She nodded and I took a deep breath before opening the door. And, like I had just said, as soon as I opened the door Dally had to make some comment about why I was gone so long.  
  
Hey guys this is Savannah, I think you already know Pony but this is my other brother I was telling you about Darry, that's my best friend Steve next to him is Two-Bit and Johnny. And the rude one over there is Dallas." They all looked up slightly as their name was said and Savannah greeted them all with a simple 'Hi'.  
  
******* (Savannah's POV)  
  
Sodas friends seemed nice enough except for maybe Dallas. When Darry stood up and asked if everyone was ready to go the boys got up and started yelling. Soda leaned over and told me they do that a lot and not to be scared. I nodded and laughed as two-Bit and Steve jumped on each other play fighting.  
  
Darry made Dallas sit up front in the truck with him, Pony, and Johnny. Steve, Two-Bit Soda and I sat in the back.  
  
"So Savannah do you have a boyfriend?" Steve asked.  
  
"No I don't and I don't plan to have one I don't have very good luck with guys so I just don't date very often."  
  
Steve and Two-Bit looked over at each other and shrugged. I glanced over at Soda who was sitting next to me and he looked hurt.  
  
"What's wrong Soda?" Two-Bit must have seen that too. Soda looked up at him quickly and shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine why?"  
  
"Well you looked upset I was just wondering." Soda smiled and Two-Bit moved on to another subject. Soda remained quiet through the rest of the ride while Steve and Two-Bit continued asking me question after question.  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now but only because I'm stuck again please R&R and let me know what you think. Peace 


	4. Strange feelings

Ok you all know who I own by now so I guess I don't have to tell you again. This is starting from Savannahs POV and will continue from probably Sodas I'm not sure yet. Now on to the story. Remember please R&R I love getting reviews =) Oh and I finally came up with an idea for how its all gonna come together but not in this chapter but it will soon  
  
  
  
Darry drove until we got to a place that Soda said was called The Dingo. I shrugged and climbed out of the back of the truck with the help of Steve and Two-Bit. I looked over at Soda who was still sitting in the truck not paying attention.  
  
"Soda come on let's go." He looked up quickly and got out.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know we stopped." I looked over at him worried and he grinned.  
  
"I didn't come on we better get inside." I nodded and he put a hand on my back to let me go first. He glanced over at Dally who was slowly making his way towards me. When he reached out to put his arm around my shoulder Soda quickly ducked under and put his arm around me first. I smiled gratefully at him and he nodded slightly to tell me he understood as Dallas walked angrily away.  
  
Darry found a booth and we all sat down. I sat in between Soda and Steve so Dallas couldn't get near me and he finally got mad and left.  
  
"I wonder what he's so mad about." Darry said as we watched him leave.  
  
"Oh he was hitting on Savannah and he was kinda scaring her so he got mad when we wouldn't let him near her." Soda replied pointing to Steve, two-Bit and himself.  
  
"Ok well he'll get over it." Darry said smiling and we went on with Dinner not talking about it again.  
  
******** (Sodas POV)  
  
When we got back to the house Savannah stayed over for a while getting to know the gang better. I was still kinda down about her not wanting a boyfriend but I knew where she was coming from too. After Sandy left I never thought I could ever go out with another girl again at least until I met Savannah. Hey I could at least try to ask her out.  
  
"I need to be getting home. Thanks for letting me come along I had a good time." Everyone smiled and waved goodbye. I stood up and ran next to her.  
  
"Hey why don't I walk you home." She laughed and looked up at me.  
  
"I only live next door but ok." I turned to see Steve giving me a thumbs up.  
  
"So I was wanting to ask you something." She stopped and turned to me.  
  
"Yea?" I felt my ears get red and was glad it was dark so she wouldn't see.  
  
"Umm did you really mean what you said about not wanting a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yea I did I told you I don't have good luck with guys so I just try not to get involved. Why?" I looked down at the ground and sighed softly. That was what I was afraid of.  
  
"No reason I was just wondering. Well here we are. next door." She laughed and looked at me smiling.  
  
"Thanks for a great time Soda. I'll see you soon."  
  
********** (Savannah's POV)  
  
Soda nodded and started to walk away. As I watched him go I got a really strange feeling and I was feeling lightheaded. What was this that I was feeling?  
  
  
  
  
  
OK stopping there. I'll continue again soon sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been working on other things. Please Review thanx. Peace 


	5. the kiss

OK I have been told I need to update everything so I'm trying but please if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories please let me know I could really use the help. OK this chapter is from Sodas POV and I'm sorry if it's not very long but like I said I'm short on ideas. But anyway on to the story. And one more thing. I get the worst reviews on this story out of all of mine so please if you review leave an idea on how it can improve. And don't worry there will be a twist soon I have an idea but I cant use it yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked back into the house and everyone was watching me as I sat on the couch next to Steve.  
  
"So what happened?" Steve asked  
  
"Nothing I didn't ask her." I replied and slumped down so I could lay me head back.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't ask her I thought that's what you went to do." I sighed softly and looked over at Steve.  
  
"I did go to ask her but I couldn't. I don't know what happened I asked her if she really meant what she said about not wanting a boyfriend and when she said no I couldn't say anything else I just froze." Steve looked at me worriedly and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry buddy. You'll think of something." I sighed deeply and sat up straight.  
  
"I guess you're right but how?" Steve shrugged and went back to watching TV.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk." I said as I stood up and started towards the door.  
  
"Where ya going little buddy?" I turned around when I heard Darry's voice and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know Dar I just want to be alone for a little while." He nodded and I continued out the door. I had walked almost all the way around the lot when I saw Savannah. It looked like she was arguing with someone. When I got closer I saw it was Tim Shepard.  
  
"Come on baby why not?" Savannah gave him a stern look as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I told you I don't want to go with you I want to be alone now go away!" She yelled the last part and Tim grinned.  
  
"You want to be alone? That can be arranged." He started to step towards her and I stepped in wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at me and whispered thank you.  
  
"Leave her alone Tim She's taken." Savannah looked up and me and nodded slightly when I winked at her.  
  
"Really? So if you two are like together or something then prove it." I looked down at Savannah and gulped. If I wanted to kiss her now would be time to do it.  
  
"We don't have to prove." Savannah was cut short when I pressed my lips to hers. I hadn't even stopped to think that we really didn't have anything to prove but Savannah did. She pulled away from me and the next thing I know I have a sharp stinging pain on my cheek where she slapped me.  
  
"I thought you were different from other guys Soda. You didn't have to prove anything to him but you did it anyway just like any other guy would."  
  
"Savannah stop please I didn't mean to."  
  
"You didn't mean to what kiss me? Just leave me alone Soda." I stepped forward as she ran off.  
  
"Well looks like your little girlfriend doesn't like you very much Soda." I turned around to face Tim.  
  
"Go to hell where you belong Tim." He seemed kind of taken back as I turned to leave but he didn't follow me.  
  
"Well Soda now you did it. Why couldn't you of just said no? At least then you might have a chance with her but now you've really blown it big time." I thought about everything that had happened that night as I headed back to my house. Maybe some sleep would help me relax.  
  
  
  
OK I'm gonna stop there please Review =) I do have a plan I am working on so please be patient. But until then what did ya think ?? peace 


	6. FIGHT!! CAR!!

OK you know the drill I don't own anyone you know I do own anyone you don't know now on to the story I hope no one kills me for this I know I would if I was a reader =). But anyway I keep saying I have a plan well I think I may use it in this chapter. I hope this turns out ok. Please review. Thanx. Oh yea a couple more things this is from Sodas POV first and then from Savannah's. I'll tell when it changes to Savannah. And also this chapter comes in two parts. I'll have a little note in-between the two.  
  
  
  
PART 1  
  
I was walking back home thinking about how bad I had screwed up with Savannah when I heard a scream.  
  
"Savannah?" I took off running back to where she had run off to find her. When I did a couple of Socs had her pinned to the ground.  
  
"Hey let her go!" I yelled running towards them. Savannah looked up with tears in her eyes, they really had her scared. I was doing pretty good a beating them till one pulled out a blade. While I was fighting with him one of the others drug Savannah out towards the street.  
  
"Hey greaser. We don't need you or your little girlfriend." When I looked up to see what he was talking about I saw him hit Savannah and push her out so she landed in the middle of the road. I quickly got myself away from the Soc with the blade and by the time I turned back around there was a car heading for Savannah who was struggling to get herself up, and the car didn't look like it was going to stop so I did the only think I could think of. I dove at Savannah throwing her out of the way and trying to get back myself.  
  
(Savannahs POV)  
  
Ouch I landed on my arm, what happened? When I looked up I froze with fear. Soda was lying in the road, blood pouring across the pavement. Oh god what have I done?  
  
I rushed to his side lifting his head into my lap.  
  
"Oh Soda what did I do?" He looked up and smiled weakly at me.  
  
"Its not your fault, I" He started to say something else but passed out before he could.  
  
  
  
OK That's the end of the first part. This is like a commercial in a movie or something. Just when something happens they always have one well I thought this would work best with 2 parts so now just go down a little and I'll have the 2nd part =)  
  
  
  
PART 2  
  
(Savannah's POV)  
  
I started to yell desperate, hoping someone would hear me so I wouldn't have to leave Soda by himself." Someone please help." I managed to get out between sobs. Luckily someone heard and came to see what was wrong.  
  
"Hey what's the problem? Savannah? Oh god what happened to Soda?" Steve came running full speed when he found out who it was.  
  
"Oh Steve, Socs, Drunk, Rape, Soda, Fight, Blade, Car, Hurt." Steve listened carefully as I tried to tell him what happened. He was finally able to put together enough words to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Stay here I'll go get Darry and the truck." I nodded as he ran off towards Sodas house.  
  
"Oh hold on Soda your gonna be ok." I pushed his hair out of his face and sighed.  
  
Steve returned shortly with the rest of the gang. I sat in the back of Darry's truck with Soda silently praying he was gonna be ok.  
  
  
  
OK that's it for this chapter if you want to know what happens to Soda you gotta review =) Thanx Peace 


	7. Say it

Ok finally updating sorry about the wait, Sooooooo anyone want to know if Sodas gonna be ok? Well I might let you know in this chapter I may decide to be mean and make you wait. I don't know yet but anyway you know who I own so on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Savannah sat in the hospital waiting room with Steve and Two-Bit while the rest of the gang went home. They had been up there for a few hours and the doctor told everyone they should go home and get rest and he'd call if anything happened. Savannah refused to leave and Steve and Two-Bit stayed with her.  
  
Savannah told Two-Bit what had happened and Steve wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Shhhh its gonna be ok Soda will be alright." Savannah rested her head on Steve's chest while she cried.  
  
"I acted like a jerk when he tried to protect me. I wish I could tell him I'm sorry and that I." Savannah stopped suddenly.  
  
"That you what?" Two-Bit asked moving closer.  
  
"That I-I- I wish I could tell him I love him." Steve smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
"What's funny about it?" Savannah asked pulling away from Steve.  
  
"It's just that Soda, well he loves you too. He came to find you to tell you." Savannahs eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"That's what he was trying to tell me." Steve looked at her confused.  
  
"Before he passed out he tried to say something but never got it out." Savannah started but the doctor came in.  
  
"He's still in a coma but I think it may help if his friends would go in and talk to him. Maybe something will snap him out of it. You may go in, in about half an hour but please keep it to no more that two people at a time." Steve nodded and two-Bit went to call Darry.  
  
Darry and Pony were the first to go in. Then Tow-Bit and Johnny, Dallas wasn't there. Steve turned to Savannah.  
  
"You go next I'll wait and let you go by yourself." Savannah shook her head.  
  
"Steve will you please come with me?" Steve nodded slowly.  
  
"Sure I'll go." She smiled as they made their way to Sodas room. When they got in Savannah went to Sodas bedside and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Oh Soda what have I done?" Steve leaned up against the wall next to the door while she talked.  
  
"Please don't leave me Soda I need you. Please wake up." Savannah gripped Sodas hand tighter ad a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Soda I'm so sorry about how I acted I didn't mean to please you gotta wake up I- I- I love you Soda." Steve smiled and Savannah lowered her head. Suddenly she felt pressure on her hand. Soda was squeezing her hand in return.  
  
"Steve I think he heard me, Soda wake up can you hear me?" Sodas eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Savannah?" He said weakly. Savannah nodded and held his hand next to her cheek.  
  
"Yea Soda it's me." Soda smiled. Steve smiled widely and ran to get Darry and the rest of the gang giving Soda and Savannah some time alone.  
  
"Oh Soda I was afraid I'd never see you again." Soda held a finger against her lips.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said about loving me?" Savannah smiled and nodded slowly tears falling down her face  
  
"I love you too." She laughed softly and leaned down to Soda pressing her lips against his. Just the gang came back in and cheered. Soda and Savannah pulled back in surprise.  
  
"Its about time." Steve grinned and Savannah smiled lacing her fingers with Sodas.  
  
  
  
THE END (Or is it?)  
  
  
  
OK that's it I hope you all enjoyed I may do a sequel depends on what you all want please let me know if I should. Thanx Peace 


End file.
